


Splatinum

by Finley



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley/pseuds/Finley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platinum's just an ordinary 15 year old squid kid living under the rule of Rina. Just like everyone else. Until another squid kid comes into their life. A squid kid like no other. One of the Inkbellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatinum

"Get up, get up, go and ink! Jump up, shoot, splat go and ink!" blared the radio. Platinum sleepily turned over in their bed. A sleepy groan came from behind their sheets as they reluctantly sat up in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. They smacked their brand new Callie Alarm Clock on the head, putting a stop to the Squid Sister's funky anthem. Moments later, a friendly voice spoke from behind the door. "Yoohoo! Platty! I'm so proud of ya! You're finally getting work!" Platinum sleepily smiled. They were finally getting their job! As yesterday was their 14th birthday, Rina, Queen of all Inkopolis will be sending them a PERSONAL jellymail with details of their new career! Platinum was suddenly overcome with excitement! They'd finally be helping out Inkopolis become an even better place! Before they could get out of bed, Plat's dad jumped in. "Let's hope you get something good!" Platinum nodded. “Thanks, Dad, but I....” they muttered, but ol' Crusty Sean was already speaking again. "Oh, by the way, Siv came to say hi!"

A green haired squid girl popped round Plat's door. "It's your Assignment day! I took the day off working at Walleye Warehouse just for you!" she cheerily chirped. "Uhh, good luck I guess. I hope you get anything that isn't Kelp Dome! I met a poor guy who got put there....Inklings literally MELT." Siv shuddered at the thought. Her birthday had been 2 months prior, and she had settled into her job, security guard at Walleye Warehouse. Ever since Plat and Siv met back when they were wee inklings, Siv always dreamed of a job at Arowana Mall. At Arowana Mall, sightings of the Squid Sisters were commonplace and even Queen Rina came to buy clothes once in a while. But Siv's dreams were crushed by one Jellymail. Her lifelong dream was to meet Rina, Calie and Marie although the Squid Sisters had been making less public appearances recently. Siv sat on the bed with Plat. "I believe in you....You can get a good job. For Inktopolis!"


End file.
